Una nueva oportunidad
by Steell-Angell
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Madoka y Sayaka las dejaron.Será posible que ellas regresen? Que tendrían que hacer para recuperarlas? o tal vez ya lo hicieron... Madoka y Homura,Sayaka y Kyoko ONESHOT


Hola a tod s ;) Soy yo SteelAngel (Angela Ramos)

Queria dejar en claro que el anime Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica no es mio y que si lo fuera muajajjjaajaj :') Rayos seria el mejor yuri de la historia después de Strawberry Panic y Kannazuki no sin mas los dejo con la historia

**POV HOMURA**

Era un día como otro en mi vida como Puella Magi ya han pasado dos años desde que Madoka ya no está físicamente conmigo, todavía tengo la compañía de Kyoko y Mami pero aun así siento que algo falta en mi vida. Es extraño pero aun siento la presencia de Madoka a veces cuando estoy en medio de la lucha para recolectar energía para el que ella ya no está para cubrirme con su infinita calidez no puedo pegar un ojo en la noche y sufro de insomnio.

Ring—Ringg-

*Mi celular? A esta hora?-dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa de noche

*Buenas Quien es?

*Rayos, de acá a cuando necesito presentación Homura soy yo Kyoko y estamos en una emergencia, así que muévete y aparece por aquí AHORA¡-dijo mientras al parecer corría

Bip-Bip-Bip-…

*Cielos esa chica no sabe de modales,hubiera sido mucho pedir que me llamara Mami?

Bueno es hora eh Madoka…dije sonriendo tristemente

Así me transforme a mi modo puella magi que a diferencia de hace dos años,en ves de tener el poder de detener el tiempo había obtenido el arco de Madoka y su liston en mi cabello como parte de un pasado con preciosos y tristes recuerdos que llevo conmigo.

Así fue rápidamente a las coordenadas que me dio Kyoko y…

**POV NADIE**

K: Estamos en problemas Homura…

H: Que paso aquí?-El lugar estaba completamente destruido por un momento creí que era la noche de Walpurgis de nuevo

M:No lo sabemos aún, pero realmente esto es una mala señal

K:Kyaaaaaaaa¡-

Tan solo había pasado un segundo cuando a Kyoko la empezaron a atacar diferentes tipos de demonios y por más que se defendía sus ataques no tenían efecto alguno…

H:Mami posición 2,3 AHORA¡-Tenía miedo de perder a mis amigos de nuevo

M:Son demasiados Homura por más que trato de cubrir a Kyoko mis pistolas no les hacen ni cosquillas

H:Rayos…Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí

K:Cof-Cof,lo siento chicas-dijo mientras se desmayaba al usar toda su magia para un movimiento especial que hizo que todos los demonios desaparezcan de golpe

H Y M:Kyoko¡ Kyoko¡ Estas Bien¡ Responde¡

**POV KYOKO**

Desperté y vi que Homura y Mami estaban dormidas en una silla velando por mi

Es raro pero no sé cómo alguien me dijo que hacer en ese momento …Bueno tengo hambre así que despertaré a Mami para que me haga un pastel *o*

Mami…Mami…¬¬

MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡-

Y así Mami se levantó y creo que casi le causo un paro cardiaco, bueno también que tiene el sueño pesado -.-´

**POV NADIE**

M:Gracias a dios estas bien Kyoko,dime que hiciste para desaparecer todos esos demonios?

K:Tal vez sea mejor que no le diga nada sobre la voz que escuche(Pensó)

M:Kyoko….

K:Tranquila que esperabas de mí? Soy la mejor de por aquí no crees que merezco un pastel en compensación de mi trabajo duro como Puella Magi?

M:Ok,ok ya va en si Kyoko deja de estar comiéndote mis Pokys y Papas Fritas ¬¬

K:Ahahahah no pidas peras al olmo (dijo en un susurro)

M:QUÉ DIJISTE?¡

K:No nada que nunca más tocare tus bocadillos sin tu permiso

M:Ahhh,asi me gusta

H:Oh vaya Kyoko veo que estas mejor

K:Ya encontré una víctima, si no le quito a Mami será a ti (ella pensó)

H:…..

K:Que raro porque me mira tan seria

H:No Kyoko no puedes comerte mis bocadillos tampoco :

K: Rayos….a veces pienso que me conoce más de lo que debería

H:Bueno me regreso a mi casa .Avísenme si pasa algo chicas-dije con una sonrisa leve

M:Adios Homura-chan cuídate

K:Estas segura que no me quieres dar un poco de tus Pokys?

H: No¡ -.-' (Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta)

**POV HOMURA**

Bueno supongo que me daré un baño caliente-dije mientras estaba por abrir la puerta cuando…

Hola Homura-chan ah pasado mucho tiempo¡-

Ah? Jajajajaja-y cerré la puerta de golpe

Esto tiene que ser por la falta de sueño TIENE QUE SER POR LA FALTA DE SUEÑO ¡

OK Homura cálmate y vuelve a abrir la puerta(Me dije a mi misma)

Hola Homura-chan Como estas?-dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Ma-Madoka?(Pensé)

No lo podía creer era Madoka en carne y hueso Mi amada Madoka por quien soy capaz de dar todo. Pero estoy segura que tan solo es otro sueño en el cual termino despertando y ella ni su cálida sonrisa están conmigo

Quién eres?

Soy yo Madoka ,es que ya no me recuerdas?-dijo en un tono triste

No te creo,Madoka,no Madoka Kaname la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo ya no existe físicamente ella solo vive en mis recuerdos tu no er—pero no me dejo terminar sino que me beso sin previo aviso

Fue como si mis dudas se disiparan al instante Era ella…..

Esa fue prueba suficiente?-dijo ella a punto de romper en llanto

Yo simplemente la abraze como su no hubiera un mañana

Madoka no sabes cuanta falta me hacías nunca más te dejare ir de mi lado

M:Ahaha tranquila Homura que me vas a matar no puedo respirar

H:Lo siento dije entrando en mi modo Moe

Pero hay algo que no entiendo Madoka

M:Qué cosa?

H:Como es que tus estas aquí?

M:Como tu sabrás me convertí en Dios para salvar a todas las mahou Shoujos que cayeran en depresión es decir para que no se conviertan en brujas verdad?

H:Si es verdad,pero eso que tiene que ver?

M:Veras que mi misión termino, pero aun así eso no explica como estoy aquí físicamente verdad?

H:Si Si es verdad?

M:Pues veras en estos dos años que han pasado tu has hecho tantas buenas acciones y eso sumado al amo incondicional que me profesabas hizo que yo sin previo aviso me reapareciera aquí en el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años-

H:En otras palabras por el poder de mi amor estas aquí? –dije apenada

M:Aja

H:Y te quedaras a mi lado para siempre,sin magia,sin brujas sin nada?

M:Si y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, pues yo te quiero eres la persona más importante para mí, tú me lo hiciste ver cuando vi todo lo que tu hiciste por mi

H:N-No es nada t-tu sabes que yo tan solo quería verte feliz-dije llorando

M:Tranquila ahora no llores que nos espera un gran futuro por delante me dijo cambiando a su forma de Puella Magi(La cual no era muy diferente del vestido que llevaba en su modo de Diosa solo que era mas corto y llevaba una espada..espera esa espada)

H:Madoka esa espada…

M:Estas en lo cierto dijo mientras la observaba,digamos que es un regalo de despedida de Sayaka como puella magi me dijo que la usara para proteger a las personas que amo

H:Era de esperarse de Sayaka..esa tonta..simplemente se enamoró del sujeto equivocado

M:No creas eso Homura-chan

H:Qué?

M:Ella en verdad amaba a Kyoko solo que me pidió que no se lo haga saber hasta cuando sea necesario

H:Espera ahora que lo pienso porque dices ''despedida como puella magi'' no me digas que aun…

M:Ahaha ese es un SE-CRE-TO

**POV KYOKO**

Aun asi no entiendo de quien era esa voz y por qué me ayudo?

En eso me choque con una chica con cabello largo ,abrigo,gorro y lentes

K:Oh disculpa,fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde ando, tontos Pokys siempre me distraerme

No has cambiado nada Kyoko….

K:No puede ser-dije soltando las bolsas con bocadillos

S:Oh si puede ser dijo sacándose los lentes el gorro y el abrigo largo que llevaba

Soy yo Sayaka Miki de regreso ¡-dijo haciendo una pose como la del gran saiyaman

K:Jajajjajjajaja

S:Jjajajajjajajajaj

S:Kyoko hay algo que deje pendiente y eh venido a aclarar…

K:Espera antes quería preguntar algo:Tu fuiste quien me ayudo hace poco?

S:Si por?

K:Me salvaste la vida de verdad te lo agradezco

S:Bueno a lo que iba quería decirte que-pero se trabo

Sabías que hay una oferta de 2x1 en Pokys en esa tienda?

K:Quee? Enserio ahora mismo voy

S:No espera Kyoko¡

Pero Kyoko se alejaba más y más

S:Bueno tendré que actuar

KYOKO¡

Y sin más sentí los labios de Sayaka sobre los míos, era como un sueño jamás creí que ella correspondía mis sentimientos-Pensé

K:Sob—Sob-

S:Ahora Que hice? Es que comí cebolla?.—estaba segura de haber comido una menta

K:No es eso idiota es que pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y ahora aparecer de la nada y me besas estoy ….

S:Estas?

K:Estoy Feliz Baka¡-Dijo abrazándola fuertemente

S:Jamas te dejare ir denuevo

K:Yo tampoco así me den un cargamento de caramelos de por vida

S:Aahahh es enserio es lo más romántico que se te ocurre Kyoko?

K:Ah…eres como un Poky para mí?

S:Te voy a asesinar Kyoko¡-dijo mientras sonreía

_No cabe duda ese par será muy feliz-dijo Homura_

_Y nosotras también –dijo Madoka dándole un pequeño beso en la frente_

_H:No cabe duda Madoka_

_M:Que cosa?_

_H:Las despedidas mas tristes son la cuenta atrás para un reencuentro feliz _

_M:Tienes razón Homura,tienes razón _

Nota de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado

Oww ya quiero ver la tercera película

Lo que daría porque hubiera algo de Yuri y un final feliz :')

Bueno dejen un Review y disculpen si tengo faltas ortográficas pero es que mientras escribo estoy que estudio para mis exámenes bimestrales D:

Adiós

Steel Angel


End file.
